


Sick Day (Dad! Saruhiko & Dad! Kuroh Drabbles)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, K Project - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, kurou yatogami, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When their daughters are sick, Kurou and Saruhiko are going to do everything to take care of them.Drabbles, fathers caring for their daughters





	Sick Day (Dad! Saruhiko & Dad! Kuroh Drabbles)

Kuroh sighed as his daughter pushed the bowl of soup away from her, a disgruntled expression obvious on her little face.

“You need to eat; the soup will help you.”

“But I don’t like it! It’s too salty!”

The dark-haired man lowered the bowl, looking at her pleadingly. He had already gotten her to drink the cold medicine, drink a sports drink, and stay in bed for the day. All he needed was for her to drink the soup, but as always, she was being very stubborn.

“Please don’t be like this. I’m just trying to help you. Besides, if you don’t get better soon you won’t be able to go on that field trip this Friday.”

The girl looked at him in shock, disappointment present on her features. He knew how badly she wanted to go to the aquarium that week with the rest of her class, so he decided it wouldn’t be a bad idea to use it as some motivation.

“B-But daddy--”

“No ‘buts’. If you aren’t better by then, you can’t go. You’d get all the other kids sick. So... are you going to drink the soup?”

The girl whined a bit before reaching out for the bowl, which Kuroh gladly gave her. He watched her spoon the brothy liquid into her mouth, and when she finished he gave her a gentle pat on the head.

“There, was that so bad?”

“Yes...”

______________________________________________________________

Fushimi sighed gently as he waited for the little red line of mercury to stop rising in the thermometer.

“How much longer?”

“Just a little bit.”

Soon enough, the line stopped, and the megane pulled the thermometer from his daughter’s mouth, looking down at it.

“100.4. At least it went down a little bit.”

“Dad, I don’t wanna stay in bed...”

Fushimi waved the glass thermometer in the air to cool it down, looking down at his daughter.

“That’s too bad. You need to sweat the fever out. You’re lucky you haven’t thrown up yet.”

The girl groaned in displeasure, crossing her arms on her chest.

“But I wanna go play with my friends!”

“You can play with them when you’re better. Now stop squirming...”

Fushimi took the wet rag from her forehead, replacing it with a cold one he had gotten from the refrigerator. He didn’t like seeing her unhappy; she was his little girl, after all. But still, it was his duty as her parent to make sure that she was healthy and well, and he wouldn’t skip out on a single step to make sure she got better.

“How about I get you some ice cream when I go out later?”

“Really?~ Alright!”


End file.
